A Tragic End
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: Something terrible happened to Lucius Malfoy. It's difficult to live for every human, Lucius is not an exception. He explains how it happened, his end arrive soon. One Shot! Review please! ;)


Hi,

This is the _**traduction**_ of one of my own stories. It's a one shot on Lucius Malfoy. You must see Lucius on another way to understand this story.

I'm not an expert in english, but I did the best that I could. I wish that wou will like it.

Thanks to tell me your comments.

------

**A TRAGIC END**

Yesterday, something terrible happened and I'll never forgive myself. I lost everything, just like that. Yes, I still have my millions and millions of galleons in my bank account. No, that's not what I'm talking about. I lost everything and I realized some things too late.

Flash Back

Tonight, I'm going to the deatheaters' meeting. I have to be there at midnight. The master talks about his future projects, it was really annoying until Potter arrived from I don't know where and caused a fight. Once again, as usual, Potter finally escapes. I don't know why he came, but the master is really angry and every deatheaters received a doloris and I don't make exception. Nevertheless, this pain lasts only a few seconds. After about fifteen minutes, he calms down and comes to see me and take me out of the circle of deatheaters to talk to me in private.

"Lucius I think that we should go to your manor" said coldly the master.

"Of course, master", I answered.

We return to the circle and HE announces to everybody our movement. I transplane the first one and I return in the black living room. There is where we do the meetings of deatheaters, when we come at my manor. I wait the others. But they don't arrive. I wonder what they make. Suddenly, I hear some steps, but I recognize them, it's Narcissa.

"Already there!", said Narcissa.

"The master ask me to do the meeting here", I answered coldly.

She sits on the divan and waits. Now, It makes twenty minutes that I wait and nobody comes. Then the head of my son appears within the frameworks of door "Why is he there?" I thought furiously.

"Excuse-me father, but I wanted to ask you…" He started to say.

Draco didn't finished what he started to say and it's because the master arrived, but alone, nobody was with him. He looks alternatively at Narcissa and Draco with a strange, undescrible glance. So he looked at me and said:

"I told to the others to return at home, we'll continue tomorrow"

Then, he kept me waiting here during almost twenty minutes? Grrr! A chance that it's him otherwise I would launch a doloris right now. But Narcissa, who haven't the habit to be shy, said what I tought quite low.

"You are really stupid! He waited here during twenty minutes, for you! Oh yes, you had certainly a lot of things better to do then to come to inform him! But tell me, tonight, do you have a low spirit or you are really like that? Do you know what I think about you? You are a real stupid man who thing that he's the only one in the world, but if you only open your eyes a little bit, you're gonna see that you're just a weak, a coward!"

She shut up and then she realized her mistake. I looked at my master and what I saw afraid me. He looked at her with a hard glance, the wand in front and he said with a voice full of anger and rabies:

"Endoloris"

Narcissa screamed and twisting of pain on the floor. I turned my eyes and I tried to concentrate on something else, but I wasn't able of it. Suddenly, I heard another voice to exclaim:

"Stop! Stop it. If you want to hurt her, you will have to cross me above!"

Draco! What was he doing? I heard the master murmur once again the doloris, which reached my son. Draco fell on the floor, screaming.

Seeing this, I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling, a feeling that I only had felt at Draco's born. And a feeling grows in me. I hated my master. I don't know why, but I put myself in front of my son and I shout to my master:

"Are you crazy? You attack my son! I…"

I stopped to talk, because the master had just did something terrible that hurt me. He had just launched the Avada Kedavra to Narcissa and now, he looked at me with a smile and said:

"So, what did you say?"

I was not able to talk and I fell over on the back, stunned by what he had just did.

"It hurts you? Would you want I touch even higher?", He told me with a bit of fun in his voice

So, he thought that it was funny? But…what did he mean by touch even higher? I didn't have to wait a long time to have my answer: Draco! At the moment that I realized that, he launched the Avada Kedavra and it reached directly Draco. Draco tried to avoid this fate. I saw him fall on the floor. I rushed on the dead body of my son and my wife and I realized a thing: I love them. Yes, I love them. I never realized this before. For the first time of my life, I cried. I turned back and I saw that my master had left the house. He had run away. And he killed my wife and my son. He betrayed me. He killed the person who was the most important for me: Draco. This child who I loved the most that I could, make him happy of the best way that I could, had been killed today. Dead at 16 years old, it's not a age to dead! Me, I should had dead for him. I should had put myself in front of him to receive the Avada Kedavra, but I didn't. I'm a coward. Yes, I'm nothing else then a coward. I'm a rotten. My life is rotten.

And I cried. Cried during hours and hours, tightening both bodies inanimate, both persons that I loved the most in my life.

Flash Back

Then, this morning, I went to the ministry and I sent my resignation. I stayed to the manor to contemplate some photos. I took out the album of my happy memories. It's the only pictures where I smile. There is only two pictures. One is a picture of my wedding with Narcissa and the other, I have Draco in my arms and I'm the happiest men: I'm father!

But now, there is the evening, and I can't support this pain. Then, I'm in the room of torture of my manor and I look at the instruments which there is. I take a rope suspended and tie it around my neck. I feel raising and I feel the rope squeezing up around my neck. My breast becomes more and more tighten and soon I miss breath. Then, I see my whole life pass in front of my eyes: My father, my mother, my friends, my descent in the hells, the master, Narcissa and…Draco.

Then, nothing.

Tonight, was the last evening of the life of a rotten, a bastard, a liar, a thief.

Tonight, was the last evening of MY LIFE.

THE END

------

What do you think of it? Do I have some mistakes to correct (thanks to tell me which)? Take just a few minutes to tell me what do you think about this story.

Thanks

_Kim_


End file.
